Talk:List of Dragon Ball films
Alternate Universe I added the bit about the movies taking place in alternate universes. Iuvenes 05:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :Most of them fit the storyline: Dead Zone takes place before Raditz arrival on earth, The World's Strongest and The Tree of Might could take place during the 3 years of training between Trunks' fight against Mecha Frieza and the Android Saga (Goku doesn't transform into a SSJ, but that doesn't mean he can't), same for Lord Slug (Goku transforms into a "False" Super Saiyan) and Cooler's Revenge, during the 10 days before the Cell Games for The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, The Legendary Super Saiyan and Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Bojack Unbound takes place after the Cell Games, Broly: The Second Coming during Goten and Gohan's training for the WMA Tournament, Bio-Broly after Satan's victory at the WMA Tournament and before Goten and Trunk's intervention in the fight of Vegeta against Majin Buu, Fusion Reborn after Gohan fights Super Buu for the first time??, Wrath of the Dragon and Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! after Buu's defeat. :For the DB movies: Curse of the Blood Rubies at leat one year before the beginning of DB??, Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle before Master Roshi begins training Goku and Krillin, Mystical Adventure after the 21st WMA Tournament??, Goku's Traffic Safety and Goku's Fire Brigade during the fillers after Fortuneteller Baba Saga, The Path to Power is a mix of Pilaf and RRA Sagas and a summary of the DB series?!! Jeangabin666 23:16, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen something interesting in Super Android 13!: Chi-chi is buying new clothes for Gohan and Goku, and she reproached Goku for always wearing the same clothes. Now in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, Goku is wearing a tuxuedo to enrol Gohan in a new school. This might confirm that, althought there is an inconstitancy about Gohan's haircut, Super Android 13! might takes place during the 10 days before the Cell Games. ::About the fact that Goku doesn't transform into a SSJ in some movies: in Cooler's Revenge, Goku fought Cooler's fourth form without transforming. And he only transformed near the end of his fight against Cooler's fifth form. It means that even if he can transform into a SSJ, Goku doesn't always transforms into a SSJ to fight strong characters (we've also seen Vegeta in his base form fighting Kid Buu). Jeangabin666 20:32, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me... Or do the DBZ movies retell events in the main DBZ timeline? 1. Dead Zone - Goku and Piccolo had to team up and fight Garlic Jr. who was in the end defeated with the help of Gohan. (Battle with Raditz) 2. The World's Strongest - Dr. Wheelos a mad scientist who wanted to take control over Goku's body. (Captain Ginyu Saga) 3. Tree of Might - Turles was a powerful Saiyan who beat down all of the Z-Fighters (Nappa), but was finally taken down by a Spirit Bomb. (Vegeta Saga) 4. Lord Slug - Slug was a ancient Namekian who wanted to take over the Earth King Piccolo Saga. 5. Cooler's Revenge - Frieza's brother Cooler travels to Earth to take revenge on Goku. (Similar to the King Cold and Frieza invasion) 6. Return of Cooler - Cooler's resurrection as a cyborg. (Mecha Frieza) 7. Super Android 13! - Android #13 had the ability to absorb 2 other androids to reach his most powerful state. (Cell Saga) 8. Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan - Not too sure what this one is based off. 9. Bojack Unbound - Bojack defeated all of the Z-Fighters until Super Saiyan 2 Gohan finished him off. (Cell Games Saga) I'm going to skip the next two. 12. Fusion Reborn - Janemba is pretty much a Majin Buu rip-off. 13. Wrath of the Dragon - Majin Buu rip-off in a way. The World's Strongest one is kind of a stretch Thunderbender18 23:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) It's hardly just you, the movies tend to rip off the source material for ideas which makes them seem like they are trying to replace arcs which happened or follow on from plot points which weren't completely closed... One Piece Of Romance Dawn 19:31, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I personally found World's Strongest, Tree of Might, Fusion Reborn, and Wrath of the Dragon to contain some pretty intriguing plot-points (Goku is the strongest fighter alive, what if someone super-intelligent were to try and take all his power for himself? What if a bad guy were to threaten Earth with a nigh-unkillable leech-plant, which he used to make his power exponentially greater? What if someone threatened the afterlife? What if a threat were to arise that you couldn't hit much of the time?); expanded, I think they could have been used as sagas. Doc D 07:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Say what you will about the US licensers They came up with notably more fitting titles than "Hot Fight! Fierce Fight! Super Violent Fight!" and "The Super Incredible Guy." Doc D 07:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Prequel Why is Dead Zone mentioned as a prequel to the Garlic Jr. Saga? That saga came out long after the movie. It is more appropriate to say that the saga was a sequel to the film. GreenDragonRanger 22:40, March 17, 2012 (UTC) K&K productions The page mentions under live action films "K&K productions" and a "Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Film" which according to their website is a fan film, and only a trailer at that. I don't think it belongs, it's not canon. 02:27, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Images Do you reckon we should add movie posters on the right maybe? Might help make this article appear a bit more clear; at the moment is just a huge wadge of text.--Cadellin (talk) 15:15, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe. 19:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, that would make too much clutter since there isn't much text. 01:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) What episodes? which episodes you guys could consider between a movie and another? I considered the following (taking the films 02, 03 and 04 that do not know what could happen chronological period between series) movies 05 and 06 could occur after episode 125 07 movie after episode 146 08 movie after episode 174 09 movie after episode 194 film 10 after episode 208 film 11 after episode 249 film 12 after episode 253 film 13 after the episode 288 Speciais The Return of Goku and His Friends (after episode 288 because Pan was not born she appeared on the following episode) Timeline Placement Needs Some Improvement I've read every movie article more than twice. Originally, this wiki had the discrepancies in the "Timeline Placement" section but recently, it was moved to the trivia. As a reader, that can be very, very, confusing as I would just say "So its canon but it has some contradicting factors in it." I purpose that we just take what's in the trivia and put it back into the "Timeline Placement" section as it originally was. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Battle of Gods and Resurrection F Aren't the two movies canon? There shouldn't be a need for a source if you know. Meshack (talk) 00:49, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :The creators and publishers have never made any statements about a Dragon Ball canon. Please read our Manual of Style to see our stance on canon, which is basically just a formal criteria for which sources are more credible than others (for example, manga is more credible than a video game), though we list information from all sources as to be comprehensive, encyclopedic, and unbiased. Not sure what your second sentence means... a source for what? If you know what? 06:27, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :i think he mean the two movies happened in the main story dimension (Spice boys (talk) 21:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :I know now. They never said canon but they said official story. Which means it's in the main story dimension. Meshack (talk) 00:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :yes thats right (Spice boys (talk) 02:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) question do the movie villains exist in the main story dimension somewhere? (Spice boys (talk) 21:13, June 19, 2015 (UTC) :No. They happened is other dimensions, not the main story Meshack (talk) 00:20, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::They might exist or they might not. We don't have info on that. The anime does reference Garlic Jr.'s film. 01:26, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::yeah but it ws a filler saga Meshack (talk) 01:37, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ok Thanks (Spice boys (talk) 02:17, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :I'm referring to a quote from the Super Buu saga, though the quote is still technically filler since it was from anime based on the manga, but the quote was not in the manga. Still a better reference point for the main timeline than the movies, stated to take place in another dimension. 03:13, June 21, 2015 (UTC) I added Evolution to the dragon ball movies timeline some of these are in different dimensions and some are in different timelines As this interview shows http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/daizenshuu-6-akira-toriyama-super-interview/ FlatZone (talk) 06:38, July 13, 2018 (UTC) nevermind, I found this page on here just now... https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Another_dimension FlatZone (talk) 06:46, July 13, 2018 (UTC)